EXCEED THESPACE PROVIDED. The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) has been in continuous operation since 1960. The Adult Unit comprises 9 beds and 6 subject chairs on Unit 7-South at the University of Washington Medical Center. The Pediatric Unit with 9 beds was established in 1996 at Children's Hospital and Medical Center. 6.45 FTE program direction and administrative staff, 17.6 FTE research nurses, 6.25 dietary staff, 4.25 laboratory staff, 2.0 FTEs informatics and 2.6 research subject advocte staff serve the combined GCRC. 146 approved research protocols will be conducted on the CRC involving investigators from the School of Medicine, the School of Nursing, the School of Pharmacy, and the School of Public Health and Community Medicine. In the School of Medicine, investigators are from the Departments of 1) Medicine, 2) Surgery, 3) Obstetrics and Gynecology, 4) Pediatrics, 5) Psychiatry, 6) Rehabilitation Medicine, and 7) Biotechnology. 89 principal investigators and 203 co-investigators will admit volunteers as either inpatients (per diem) or outpatients (discreet) under approved protocols. By definition of the diverse disciplines represented above, the research protocols cover a wide spectrum, testing hypotheses related to normal physiologic controls and causes of common and of rare diseases. In addition, several researchers have a focus on the efficacy and toxicity of drugs and agents used in treatment of a variety of diseases. The major areas of interest include: AIDS, Alzheimer's Disease, Cancer Molecular Therapy, Cystic Fibrosis, Diabetes, Dyslipidemia and Arteriosclerosis, Exercise in Elderly, Obesity, and Sleep Disorders in Elderly. Since December of 1977, 20 young investigators with faculty appointments at the UW have received awards from the GCRC through the CAP/K23 program. We are very proud of the CAP program at the UW. It has been highly successful in supporting the activities of young clinical investigators who have matured into highly competent biomedical scientists with a dedication to careers in academic medicine. They have made significant contributions to biomedical research. This application documents the need for continuation of funding for 1,075 beds/scatter beds and 9,866 outpatient visits for an additional 5 years.